Torn Between Two Hearts
by Yuki Inochi
Summary: This story is Ami my friend's OC spin-off, from Dangerous Love, Faith Everlasting with my OC, Yuki. It's with her and Gaara and contains some adult content including language and intense sexual scenes aka Lemons.


**Torn Between two Hearts**

**A Gaara x Sasori x Ami story(Lemon)**

**Name: **Ami Soudaku

**Age: **17

**Favorites:**Instant Ramen in a cup, Linkin Park, Black, T-shirt and shorts

**Likes:**Phone, Waffles, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Clouds, Drawing, Pissing her friends off

**Dislikes: **Show-offy boys, Sakura, Yuki at times, Yaoi, Yuri

**Personality:**You are a sweet and kind person unless you are upset or it's your time of the month. You have a major temper especially when your brother Takushi Soudaku is comparing you to your best friend and rival in almost everything Yuki Inochi. She sometimes gets on your bad side easily often when she has a boyfriend almost every week. Natsuyo Atachi is your other friend. She is sorta the voice of reason/motherly figure amongst you and Yuki. You tend to fight a lot with her (Yuki). Besides that she also teases you about your crush on the Blood-lust filled Gaara. Sure he's kinda scary to others but he's actually a sweet person or so you think. Anyway your story is about to begin.

**Torn Between Two Hearts (pt. 1 Ami and Gaara)**

"Shit, I'm late for my Chakra Precision class! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" you shouted running swiftly down the stairs of your 3 story apartment." Last night was so weird for you. You had the scariest dream, well it was kinda both scary and hot at the same time. You drifted into a daze while standing on the sidewalk waiting for the sign to change.

Dream from last night

His scent was extremely lustful and intense. Those teal eyes were analyzing every corner of your clothes less body. You had the same look of want but it wasn't as fulfilling as his desire to have you. Hungrily, he pounced into your lips like a savage. Jamming his tongue harder and faster without permission, he slyly traced your breasts with his fingers. He was pinching you, but with the softest touch. You quickly moaned not wanting to. He looked up and smirked at you as if you finally gave in to his taunting of your

feelings for him and this moment to happen. Before you knew it our long tongue tied kiss ended and he was headed for your breasts. When he got to the left one he bit it, so hard that blood is drawn. You whined and moaned in pain, but he didn't seem to notice he was hurting you and bit down harder. He lapped up the blood and sucked and toyed with the bruise he left on your nipple. He then got tired of just playing with that one and proceeded to repeat his actions with your right one. You moaned a little louder this time to let him know that you were hurt. To quiet your cries he gently kissed you. You calmed down and leaned more into the kiss to move things along. Sadly, you thought, it was your first time and you were trying not to let him know. It was pretty obvious though. Soon it got to the point where he was about to make his first thrust in you AND-BEEP BEEP BEEP! Your alarm clock went off.

FF

"I can't believe how hot and sweaty I was!" you pondered to yourself waiting on the sidewalk (the light has already changed 3 times now). "It all felt so real to me. Lustful and warm, so many feelings I couldn't control. Even though it was a dream I wanted him so badly." You began to walk out in front of traffic, when you heard a loud yell coming your way. You looked up and realized it was the carrier man and he was running top speed toward you. Too stunned to move, you just stood there, ignoring his warnings. Suddenly a swift black figure came down and scooped you up in their arms and leaped off. "You're so stupid," mumbled an annoyed voice. You looked up curiously to see that Gaara had you in his arms. You were so flustered and nervous! "Gaara-kun saved me?" you thought. He felt so warm as he still carried you bridal style. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked irritated. "Oh, um nothing, I'm sorry." You quickly said looking forward. He gave you a look that said "you really are annoying, but cute, so I won't kill you". After about 5 minutes of being carried, you were let down near the Konoha Tech entrance. "Umm, thank you Gaara-ku, I mean san." You bowed a honored bow. He replied with an annoyed glare and a wave and headed toward the building. "Wonder where my class is?" you asked yourself quietly. You wanted to ask him where it was but he was long gone by then.

You told yourself walking up the hall to your class. "Ah, here we are Room 324 Chakra Precision. I wonder who the teacher is?" You entered the classroom to see your mortal enemy and best friend Inochi Yuki smiling deviously in your face while flirting with Inuzuka Kiba. "Kon nichi wa, Ami-chan. You're mighty late." You responded with an evil glare which doesn't really phase Yuki, since she's the queen of evil glares. You proceeded to walk to a vacant seat not paying any kind of attention to who was sitting next to you. Instead you were concentrating on who else was in your class. You saw your other friend Atachi Natsuyo, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Kankurou, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee and Mushima Roji. Your teacher was none other than the infamous Sakura Haruno. Even though she is about the same age as everyone else in the class, she is a great teacher and an even greater Medical ninja and the best when it comes to maintaining chakra. After analyzing everyone in your class you noticed how the seating was assigned. Everyone had a partner. Yuki paired with Shikamaru, Naruto with Hinata, Kiba with Ino, Kankurou with Natsuyo, Lee with Roji, Sasuke with Neji but who were you sitting with. Suddenly you realize that you actually hear breathing and a heartbeat, though very faint, next to you. You turned and looked and you were sitting next to Gaara. You couldn't help but stare at his teal eyes. They reminded you of those same eyes you saw in your dream except they were in deep thought instead of uncontrollable lust. He made a slight turn of the eyes to you and a feeling of fear washed over you. He had a certain blood thirsty look in his eyes that made you feel drained of every drop of blood you had in your body. Trying to ignore it, you gently smiled and tried to introduce yourself. You gestured for a hand shake, but he just kept staring at you with the same empty look. You just agreed to forget about the whole situation and sit quietly at your desk while assignments were given.

FF

Ok it's been an hour and a half since class started and it was time for break. You had an hour for lunch so you figured that you'd go and get some ramen and chill on the grass. WRONG! Yuki had other plans, "Ok here's the deal. Since it's our first day in class I have volunteered to get us some lunch at this really hot spot in the Village. Anyone in?" Yuki shouted. Everyone decided to follow and you all went to the Shinobi Café. "Yo, Yuki, my main honey! How's it goin'?" asked a tall gentlement in a see through mesh top and slacks. He had short hair and the leaf symbol tattooed under his eye. "Hey there Daisuke! I got's a favor to ask." Yuki greeted the tall stranger. "Anything for my star!" he replied slyly. "I need a big booth for my guests if that's ok." She told him. He looked back at the rest of the crew and gave Yuki an ok wink and a hug. He also motioned a waiter with grayish hair and purple eyes to give us seats. He was very attractive and he had a sweet smile that was warm and welcoming. "Here are your seats," he said and proceeded to walk off. "I saw you checkin' out Sasori-kun, Ami," Yuki caught you by the shoulder and began to give you an evil sly look. This is the look she always gives when she is about to do something slick. "It's ok, he's still a virgin, but not for long." She whispered devilishly and called for Sasori to return to your table.

"Sasori-kun, could you get some appetizer Sushi for our guests please?" Yuki asked him sultrily. You'd think everyman in the place had something wrong with their heads the way they looked at Yuki. A little shaken Sasori replied "O-ok" and walked to the back of the restaurant.

"You really are some kind of seductress. Huh, Yuki?" asked Ino with a glare. "I guess you could say so, pig!" Yuki responded in a sassy tone as she gave Kiba a sexy look. Everyone at the table chuckled even Hinata. She then turned her attention to the guy entering the Shinobi Café. He was about 5' 9" with long black hair tied in a band. He wore a black cloak with a red cloud on the front and a huge straw shade hat. Behind him was a tall blue shark man who was about 6' 2" with a giant popsicle wrapped in bandages on his back. He also wore a straw hat. Yuki continued staring at the shorter one with a look of alarm on her face. You saw that she was disturbed about something with the two men. She slowly got up and made her way over to Daisuke who was standing behind the bar. Trying to hear what she was whispering to him you used your Ample hearing Jutsu and advanced your hearing 10 fold. Yuki was telling Daisuke to keep an eye on the strange men and told him that they'll go eat somewhere else and to let her know if they do something while she's gone. The conversation ended with a nod from Daisuke and Yuki walked over to the table. You looked at her expecting to hear what they were leaving for but she just gave you a look that said I know you were sneaking in on our conversation and I'll deal with you later. "Ok guys change in plan. I want ramen now so we're goin' to Ichiraku and I'm still payin'." She announced to the table. "But I'm ready to eat some Sushi!" groaned Natsuyo. "Since I'm payin' we'll eat whatever I pay for so we're goin' to Ichiraku." Yuki re-announced firmly. "Ok, fine" replied Natsuyo. Now you're all headed to Ichiraku. While there you think about where Gaara is and about that waiter. Sasori, you think his name is. "Hey Ami, are you gonna eat your ramen?" yelled Naruto reaching for your bowl. "Yeah I'm just thinking." You replied. "About what?" Naruto asked. "Nothing" you said. "I bet she's thinking about Gaara!" taunted Yuki with a smirk. "I am not!" you shouted. You were blushing which was a major give away, you tend to do this when you're lying about the truth. "It's ok if you like him." Kankurou said smiling. "I think he sorta likes you too." "Really?" you asked with a weird tone of hope in your voice. "Yeah sure. You know it's pretty hard to tell Gaara's feelings, but I'm pretty sure he is fond of you. I mean you were childhood friends until you moved to Konoha, but never came back." he said "What do you mean I moved to Konoha? I've always been here, since birth." You replied seeming confused. "No you weren't, you were Gaara's only real friend until that day." He continued. "What happened?" Ino asked curiously. "I'll never forget the day. It was about 10 years ago. Ami and Gaara were outside playing one day after he had killed our uncle Yashamaru. Well our father, the former Kazekage, didn't like the fact that Gaara had someone close to him. In fact it disturbed him so much that he decided to have you kidnapped and brought to the leaf village. One of the Special Ops, Anbu who happened to be gifted in erasing and replacing memory brought you here and replaced your old memory with those of a mother and father here in Konoha." He stopped and looked at you for a response. You sat there speechless as to what you were just told. The truth was revealed and that is why Gaara looks at you with those sad and angry eyes. "How exactly did you know this Kankurou?" Sasuke asked. "Temari and I overheard our father explaining his plans to his assisstant. We tried to warn Gaara, but we were caught and locked away for a week. By the time we could get to Gaara and tell him Ami was already in Konoha leading her normal life. Gaara swore that when he was old enough to leave Sunagakure he would search for Ami and restore her memory. Since we've been here for about four years he hasn't been able to do that." Everyone turned and looked at you as if to say "what are you going to do?" You just sat there staring at your ramen. 'All this time Gaara has been trying to help me remember. That's why he saved me and has been kinder to me than anyone else.' You thought silently. "Umm, I have to go. See you Yuki and thanks for lunch. Thank you also Kankurou for explaining the truth to me." you said as you prepared to leave. "Oh and Naruto you can have my ramen." You said walking off. "Are you gonna be ok?" asked Ino. "Yeah, I'm going to find Gaara." You replied running off with your long red hair swinging in the distance.

Kankurou's Point of view

I really hope I've done the right thing. Gaara's heart has gotten so cold since Ami couldn't remember who he was. I miss seeing Gaara smile. She was the only one who could do it. Ami please return Gaara's smile for me again.

Back to your point of view

You are now jumping roof to roof searching for Gaara. Suddenly you spot a red-haired figure by the stream lying on the grass with sand tossing back and forth. You could automatically tell it was Gaara. You slowly landed in a tree not far from where he was. "I know you're there. Come out or else I'll kill you." His cold deep voice echoed. "H-hey Gaara-kun." You said softly as you approached him on the grass. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. You replied, "I remember," were the only words you could say before he kissed you. So passionately that it made your knees go weak. You were standing up, but he moved so fast that it brought you to the ground beside him. He pulled back and stared intensely into your eyes. "What was that for?" you asked flustered and breathless. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I-It was just a reaction that came." He was looking down blushing. You lifted his head to meet you at eye level. "I remember everything. If you want to I'll go back to Sunagakure with you and we'll be together. Isn't that what you came here for? To get me?" you asked searching for an answer. Instead he smiled at you like when you were kids and kissed you again. "No, I've found friends and you here and I don't want to leave now." He told you while lying on your lap and gazing at the sparkling stream.

Over the past couple of weeks you and Gaara had been together nonstop. It soon got to the point where he was living with you in your two bedroom apartment. One day you receive a special invitation in the mail to Shinobi Café to hear Yuki perform. All those years you've known Yuki you didn't know she was a singer so when you got the invitation you were sure it was a typo. "Maybe it meant Saiyuki was performing and this was for the person next door," you thought to yourself. You decided that you would go and hear whoever it was anyway. It would be you and Gaara's first formal date to the Shinobi Café. "Gaara-kun!" you called from the living room. He sneaked in the room and grabbed you from behind by your waste and began growling and nibbling at your neck. You giggled and tried to get him to stop "Gaara we got an invitation to hear Yuki perform. You wanna go?" you asked still giggling a bit. "Yeah sure but I want to have fun first!" he said still growling and nibbling at your neck. He nibbled at the right spot and you made a small moan as to say stay right there. He continued to nibble and land kisses right along that spot which was making you literally melt in his arms. You quickly turned over and glared at him tensely and tackled him on the couch where you began to have a massive lip-lock fight. You slid your tongue along his bottom lip searching for some kind of entrance but he played hard to get. So you whispered roughly in his ear "What's wrong don't you wanna let me in?". "No, you have to earn your way in here." He gave you a sultry smirk. You could feel his erection on

your thigh and decided to earn your way in. "So I have to earn my way in?" you asked. "Yes." He answered slyly. With your right hand you reached for his pants. "Nope that's cheating," he said catching your hands. You now had both hands above his head and you were lying on top of him. Since you knew where his weak spot was behind those ears you dashed for them and tugged roughly just how he liked it. He groaned from the pleasure and you had an entrance. You quickly stopped and made a run for it, and you got in. You began to search every square inch of his mouth as he did yours. He let your hands go and moved under your skirt. You tried to catch him on the first try but failed. He grabbed your ass and then made his way to your hips. This time you caught him and said "Nuh-uh, no cheating." Then with his other hand he went up your shirt. You were wearing a camisole with support bra built in so he had easy access. He gently clutched your right breast and began to message it slowly. You moaned in his mouth louder with every stroke. When suddenly the phone rang, surprised by this you hopped off of Gaara and went to the phone. He followed you like a puppy holding you by the waist and kissing your neck wanting more.

"H-hello?" you asked

"Hey Ami, this is Natsuyo. Did you get an invite from Yuki to perform at the Shinobi Café tonight too?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it was her at first she never told me she sings."

"Yeah me neither. Well I'll see you and Gaara tonight."

"Ok see you tonight."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

"Mmm, what was that about?" Gaara said still kissing at your neck now to your shoulder. "Nothing just Natsuyo-chan calling to see if we're going to see Yuki perform." You responded. "So do you wanna go?" he asked. "Yes I do. I think it'd be a nice formal date for us that and I can't believe Yuki is a singer." You snickered. "Now where were we?" you asked Gaara in your sexy voice. He quickly turned you around. "I think we were here." He said instantly tongue wrestling with you. You wrestled all the way to the bedroom and he was now on top of you. The kiss stopped and you were now looking in his eyes. "The dream I had a couple of weeks ago," you thought to yourself. "Those are the same eyes." You whispered to yourself but loud enough for Gaara to here you while kissing your neck. "Mm what eyes? You taste like strawberries!" he mumbled to you. You replied in the middle of a moan, "Nothing…just thinking about a dream." He now was staring at you confused. "What dream?" he asked curiously. "Come on you can tell me." He assures you. You are now sitting on your bed next to him. You're looking confused and doubtful. He gently places his hand on your cheek and turns your head towards his. He stares at you contently before kissing you. He breaks the kiss and nods his head to let you start. "Okay, now um. It was a while ago before we were together. Do you remember that day you saved me well, the night before I had a dream about you." "A dream about me eh? What kind of dream was that?" You continued "Well, it was um a…" You looked at him and he nodded his head with a sultry smirk. You knew he knew what you were about to say. Suddenly he pounced on you and that same look you saw in your dream was the look he gave. Sort of like reading your mind he dove into your lips madly. You began to sink into the kiss more and more with each passing second. Soon your now loose arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly eased both of you down on the bed. The kissing is now getting very intense as he is getting ready to make you one with him literally. As you begin to realize this it's too late. He stops and stares at your face for permission and that exact same face you saw in your dream was right before you now about to bring your fantasies to reality. You nod and give him your permission as well as your life. He now is slowly removing your t-shirt and you his shorts. He is still kissing you passionately at this moment as he slowly caresses your left breast. You moan but you have a weird look and feel about you that causes Gaara to stop. "Why'd you stop moanin' for me baby?" asked Gaara slowly licking and nibbling at your neck. "Um, hm," you said between soft moans as he caressed your breast and nibbled your neck. "Well I want you to bite me." You said softly. Confused he stopped and stared at you. You were blushing and gave him an explanation from your dream. With a sultry giggle he slowly removed your bra and sucked and toyed with your breast some more and finally after glancing at you he bore his fangs and bit it. You moaned and squealed with pleasure unimaginable. Seeing your reaction surprised him, "So you like it rough, huh?" he asked smirking and inching to your lips. "Mm hm," you moaned smiling. "Good, so I don't have to go easy on you?" he now strips your bra and laciest panties from you so you're now totally nude. He grins deviously at what he sees. You're now on the bed heart racing nude and awaiting the touch of your lover. He has his boxers still on but as he stands over you now the sight of his well toned and cut body compels you. He is now headed for your warmth as he calmly tells you "Be ready to enjoy yourself. Do you trust me?" With a content nod you reply "My life is in your hands." Knowing this he makes his move, first trailing kisses down your tummy now up to your left foot which he holds in his hand. Glancing back at you he smiles letting you know where he is about to go next. Your heart rate speeds up and he hears it, "Just relax Ami, I'm not going to hurt you. You said you trust me," he now retraced his trail of kisses back to your thigh where he softly but surely penetrates you with a hot, wet and throbbing tongue. He proceeds to speed up when he hears you moan and gasp for air. You are fighting this rush of pleasure he has given, thus causing a tight knot to form in your stomach. You don't know what it is, but you quickly grin as you release it. He smiles at you tauntingly, "I see we've had our first cum, huh?" He quickly cleans you up and begins again, but first he warns you. "Don't cum until I tell you to, unless you want our next little fun game to not be so nice." You heed is words and struggle against the sudden urges and how well he is doing. He announces to you gently, "ok, now," after he sees tears well in your eyes from exhaustion and fighting. "You've done very well, for a newbie," he commends you with a passionate kiss. "Now it's my turn," you pounce on him lustfully and fiercely while stripping his clothes. "Now we'll see whose gonna be the boss, hm?" you smirk as you head for his member. "I thought you were a virgin," he says questionably. You didn't answer instead you just gave him a backward glance and nodded. This let him know that you are, but you had a sudden look of 'I know what I'm doing' on your face. "Don't worry about me," you tell him, "you just worry about what's going to happen to you." As soon as you say this you jam all of him into your jaws, and slowly twirl the tip with your tongue. He grunts a forced moan, and you just make it worse. After you've completely engulfed him with your saliva you then proceed to grab his member and tease him. Running your fingers around and up and down in slow intense motions. "Oh my god!" he groans from a sudden urge as you feel him getting harder, and harder by your touch. "Just suck me already!" he demands. You do as you're told, but not without a sacrifice. You clomp him hard and suck very slowly, then with a sudden burst of energy you speed up as you feel pressure building. "Oh My God! I'm cumming!" he explodes exhaustingly into your mouth. You smile warmly greeting it as you swallow every last drop. He's breathing extremely hard and you're laughing on your way up to meet his lips. He impatiently pulls you up to him and gives you a full congratulation. He sits you on top of him and starts to lick you up and down. You're moaning and clawing at his touch. "Fuck me now dammit!" you scream in his ear. Hearing this made him aroused even more. "Say my name," he commanded. "Gaara." "Scream it," he growled in your neck savagely. You harshly screamed "Gaara!" "LOUDER!" he ordered. "GAARA!" you finally squeal with a tear. He then succumbs to your need for him and enters you roughly. You cry out in pain clenching the sheets and pulling at his fiery red locks. He stops completely, pulling himself back out and shoving all 9 inches back in. You're only 5'3" so that's three quarters of something somewhere. After the 3rd thrust you're bucking wildly against him wanting and needing him. He brings your arms up to grip his neck as he picks you up and changes position placing you on top. "Now it's your turn. Show me what you got," he thrust into you a little harder this time moving his hips in a steady rhythm. You match his rhythm, but instead you move in the opposite direction and rise and fall on him in motions. You're are both groaning and moaning in rhythm as he turns you over and slams you again regaining his control. With each and every thrust you scream his name going louder each time. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!" finally he releases himself into you and you both collapse simultaneously beside each other. He's breathing hard and you are too, after 3 ½ hours of making love you were beat and not trying to go anywhere that day. It was an hour before 'Yuki's' gig at the club and you already decided you were gonna go before you were mildly distracted. Gaara was fast asleep. You kissed his forehead and went to take a shower. You then went to the closet. "Let's see. Shinobi is a sorta jazzy club, I think I'll slip in to this." You thought as you pulled out a slinky red dress. It was a crimson red which perfectly matched the color of your hair. You tied the straps in the back and tied your curly mane into a cascading ponytail snapped on your blood red laced sandals and grabbed your purse and pranced out the door. You made it to the club just in time to hear Yuki sing. She sang Kingyo Hanabi and your favorite song Ryuusei. She sang beautifully. When she saw you, she called you up to sing with her and Natsuyo. Gaara came in the club right before you sang and he smiled gently as you raved in your red dress. You were enjoying yourself when you noticed a boy with grayish red hair and brown eyes look at you. 'Hey, isn't that Yuki's friend, Sasori? He must've died his hair,' you thought gawking at him. As you got ready to leave with Gaara, you and Sasori's eyes met. The meeting made you shiver in a weird way. Little did you know, there would be more where that came from as well as pain and deceit. Would you be ready? Tune in for the next part to find out.


End file.
